Bouquet of thunders
by Shuujin
Summary: More than a physical act, this was her teraphy. She started to fear the sound of thunders after meeting him and those eyes that told her the rain was coming soon. And he would always stay for her. :SasuSaku!:


_Um… okay. This is rather cliché... also my new fanfic. xD Weird. I'm not really used to publishing my stuff; I still need to relax more about that. But as always -and surprisingly: as Masshiro Bride- this was meant to be an oneshot that resulted too large. So now.. I think I'll turn it into a short multi-chaptered fanfiction. : )_

_Enjoy, yes?_

_

* * *

_

_..._

_Shaaa.._

_..  
_

"So, who is it?"

Pale cheeks gained rosy color as the little girl blushed innocently. She looked adorable below the yellow umbrella protecting her from the odd rain and the bright sunlight that bathed her frame in a faint yellowish light. It was such a sunny day yet the warm droplets of water didn't cease to fall.

Blonde short hair fell over a small shoulder when the other little girl, below her transparent umbrella and unprotected from the sun -but with skin that surely looked less fragile than that white pale- tilted her head to the side, her curious eyes wide open.

"Saku-chan?" … "Will you.. tell me?"

"I…it's…"

The pinkette's afflicted green eyes looked undecipherable beneath the yellow layer of light. So many emotions there that the blue eyed child couldn't help it but frown in slight confusion. It was then that that shy and small mouth, thinner than a peach's skin, was opened for Sakura to speak with rigid lips.

"Sasuke…kun. It's Sasuke-kun."

"…"

…

There was an awkward silence between the two friends. The rain seemed to be trying to wash it away with its constant showering.

"Oh. Really?"

The shorter one just nodded.

"…"

Ino giggled… it was the only thing she had been able to come up with just after looking at her flushed friend, serious, so serious; yet, her embarrassed friend failed to perceive it, too busy trying to clarify to herself how it was that she let her deepest secret out_._

"Well! That was to be expected! It's Sasuke-kun we're talking about after all, ne?"

Sakura looked up at her friend. "Ino-chan…"

"So Saku-chan is in love with Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's face quickly changed, completely, and she broke her pose in an instant; the blush on her face impossible to spread more.

"D-don't say it so loud! Someone could hear you..!"

The blonde girl placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes, smiling a bit. "Don't worry, don't worry…" She opened her blue eyes again. "That's great. Don't give up on him, huh?"

"…"

Sakura looked down to the ground with a distant yet innocent (as everything she ever did) stare, thinking about her prince Sasuke-kun. She smiled and lifted her chin again to grin at her best friend with the blush still intact on her cheeks.

"Hmm~ Someday, I'll get a kiss from him!"

"On the mouth?"

"Oh geez, Ino! Th-that's too much, on the cheek!"

_The rain keeps falling._

_Everything goes black, making the shower of droplets take over the sonority._

_Sshaaaa…_

…

_But then it ceases abruptly yet slowly to give the darkness absolute domain. As it ought to be. _

_And a simple thought hangs in the black. _

**How good it was to be a child.**

...

**

* * *

**

Bouquet of thunders

by Shuujin

* * *

The rain sounded outside the window, showering every surface with shinning droplets that slid and splashed, plastered and slipped. A short-lived sound constantly came from each droplet of water that hit the cold glass of the dark apartment's window: plat, plat. And on the floor they drew sliding patterns with their shadows in the shape of tiny dots and cracked lines; the natural moonlight from outside, hitting the glass, making them possible. A lonely square of light with dancing shadows among the darkness inside the room, in the velvet floor just near the window.

…

…

There was a thump in the background: the sound of a thin wrist that was pressed down to a hard mattress by a calloused fist; the grip tight, possessive, out of control. The slim and fragile arm of the wrist connected to a bare shoulder, to a delicate clavicle, to a neck of which sweat slid down to the valley of two sprawled breasts… it belonged to a naked woman.

Her lips opened and closed like a forbidden gate, slowly pronouncing the name of the man above her that was leading her by the hand to another universe, life and dimension, where colors were everywhere and nowhere, moving and grinding without daring to stop.

A thunder illuminated the whole sky for a second.

And during that short moment, the two bodies could be spotted in the center of the dark room where a bed strangely set in, as if they had emerged from a lagoon of black darkness, only to be submerged again the next second. Legs intertwined, hands roamed, sweat emanated. Lips parted. Harsh pants. Rolling hips. Numb minds. The sound of slickness.

Wild, passionate sex.

And the most intense part began.

"Sa-asukeee… A-..aah.. Ah!"

Her nails scratched the soft back of the man on top of her with brutally that sensually- yet slowly painfully- left red marks on the pale flesh. Her legs went rigid at his sides, toes curling and separating like slow goose bumps originated upon hearing loud classical music, spreading through the skin of an arm, raising its thin hair. Pleasure invaded her body, sedating it like a soft yet vicious drug. Her jaw dropped in a silent scream.

Another thunder.

He shut his eyes. That moment… this feeling, those were unexpected things he had found once by chance and suddenly got addicted to. That feeling on his chest and skin, her soft voice… her. This simple and shy girl. His fingers curled up on her pink soft hair, and a light frown of sexual morphine injecting on him mixed with concentration appeared on his temple.

"Sakura…"

She moaned weakly in response without knowing it.

* * *

_...Shaa..._

_The rain fell, thunders crashed. Nonstop.  


* * *

  
_

"…You won't be able to."

For a moment, those words surprised her: his voice. Her body almost jumped lightly. His voice was so deep… and honestly she wasn't really used to hearing it. He was rather silent all the time, and then again, the term "all the time" did not imply such a long time. Oddly enough, she felt intimidated; he had talked to her. Was it stupid that she didn't know what to do? Sakura took a deep breath and answered casually so he wouldn't think she was weird for stuttering all the time.

"Sh… I'm trying to concentrate."

"Sakura-"

"Now!"

…_rrrmm..-_

The raven haired man rolled his eyes at her childishness; she was waving the camera he was carrying before deciding to visit her across his face, showing him the picture of the thunder she was able to capture with difficulty.

"I wouldn't be able to do what?"

He freed his intertwined hands on her stomach, slid his arms from her waist and moved away from her body. Sakura felt something clench in her stomach when her back was once more completely naked, uncovered by his chest.

"Sasuke?…-"

"I..." He couldn't find words, _damn._ "have to go—"

She grabbed his wrist.

A thunder once more ripped the black sky and crashed somewhere on land. There was something on that gesture –that grip- that transmitted some of the little and shy words she had ever meant to say to him. He knew that mouth could do a lot more than just open prettily to let out lovely sounds and kiss. So he looked above his shoulder to meet his eyes with her face—a meeting that was meant to be, for there were no eyes that could appreciate her face better, more.

Her eyes shone and her lips were slightly parted, as if she had been trying to say something. His eyes just bored into hers, his long lashes making his face look more graceful as they melted with his big rounded and also black irises. Why he looked so much like a doll? She tried to find her voice while he waited patiently.

"Do you… really have to?" She said lowly. "…Am-" She blushed at her unusual boldness. At his nakedness, too.

"…"

"…"

The strong sound of the lightning flash of moments ago finally faded completely.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She stared back.

The raven sat down on the bed again and took the camera of her hands to place it on the floor. Sakura's heart started to beat faster, warmly… happily, her back straightened up in anxiousness. And as happiness is also made of reflexes, she instantly placed her hand on his arm when he wrapped it on her neck, smiling widely with heavy lidded eyes. Both shifted a bit above the mattress to find a more comfortable position to sit, once they did, Sakura blushed when he leaned more against her. She place

"I'll stay, just… if we do it once more."

Sakura grinned.

"…No fair. I was going to propose that."

"…" Sasuke unwrapped his arm from her neck, stopping when his hand touched her jaw. The smile on her face fell and he pushed her face so she had her head turned to him and her lips positioned in front of his. His stared into her pupils and she took a good look of his face.

He kissed her lips for a relatively short moment and hugged her body closer to his, touching his soft lips on the skin of her neck. She once again had her head turned ahead and a strong blush on her cheeks, her eyes though, were serene, thoughtful. A silence.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and frowned at his thoughts: He… wanted to stay like that, without really having some intercourse. It just didn't feel that necessary even if he had gone to her apartment hours before with all intentions to have her all night long.

"…Sasuke?" She whispered.

"Hn."

"Will I sound childish if I ask you something selfish?"

"I don't think I can imagine you as childish at this moment." He said while sensually sliding a hand across the side of her curved waist.

Sakura was sure the heat on her nape was not only due to the raven haired man breathing behind her, and it soon affected her ears as well.

"Ca-can you… really stay?"

"…"

"The whole… night."

Unconsciously, he started to stroke her soft ribs, waist and hips with the very tip of his fingers. She leaned her nape against his shoulder at that, feeling more encouraged to speak again.

"When you leave it the middle of the night… I can't find my sleep again."

Slowly, as if he was repeating each word on his mind, a smirk spread across his beautiful face, but he made sure she couldn't see it.

"Then," He simply said. "I'll keep us awake the whole night."

She blushed after hearing his seductive words, and closed her eyes when he brought her body down with his on the mattress. She couldn't help blushing at their position, her back against his chest, her butt against his pelvis and his hands crossed on her belly. He flipped them over, and her hair sprawled all over the cotton surface. He kissed her to make her forget whatever thoughts about him she was having at that moment, because what they were about to do was not supposed to be accompanied by her worrying wonders, even if he loved them.

_Would Sasuke-kun like if do this? What's Sasuke-kun going to do after this? _He could just imagine her thinking with that lovely voice of her on her head. She slowly parted her legs, he eventually started to kiss her more deeply. What they were about to do was nothing more than a physical act.

…He..

He frowned in the middle of the kissing, in the middle of the caresses… in the middle of her blissful body language. A peculiar frown she failed to see. What they were about to do had nothing to do with him staying with her or not.

And yet he would always stay as long as she wanted him to.

But… those thoughts were also supposed to be discarded from pure sex. He knew that. So he would just wash them away –from both of them- with that kiss.

* * *

_..._

_Shaa..._

_...  
_

"Sakura! There you are!"

"Ino-chan!"

Her blonde friend caught up to her. She closed her pink umbrella while grunting and fixed her hair a bit, since that was one of those days that prevented a girl from having a decent hair. "Damn, I hate fall! It rains too much!"

"…I don't really mind it." Sakura moved a pink lock behind her ear.

"So, what's up? What did you do this weekend? I called you on Saturday but you didn't answer the phone once."

"…How come? What time did you call me?"

"Between 11 or midnight."

Sakura stayed in silence for a moment, watching how the droplets fell, sliding through one dirty pillar among the students.

"Oh." She said, without moving one facial muscle. She glanced at Ino, who by the moment was already arching an eyebrow for her, and widened her eyes a bit, returning to her usual face. "That, um… I was busy."

"Home cleaning until late again?"

Her green eyes looked away in a thoughtful way while she pursed her lips. "Can't help it."

"Tsk, you maniac. …Are those bags under your eyes?" Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Ino continued talking. "Anyway, you should get a better social life, you know that?"

The Haruno blinked. "I do have one!"

"We used to spend more time together, now it feels like you've fallen in love with your own apartment. It's not that new anymore!"

"I just didn't feel like doing something this weekend. …Too rainy!"

This time, her blue eyed friend blinked. "You said you didn't mind it!"

"…" She scanned the place. _Quickly.. where are you—_"Loo..ok! It's Sasuke-kun." Sakura pointed at some spot behind Ino, who quickly turned around. She sighed in relief.

"Seriously?" Blue eyes scanned the crowded place until she spotted a messy and dark hair. "Oh, there he is!"

He was wearing a large raincoat above the uniform; a long, intense red scarf encircled his neck and covered his chin. His umbrella was hanging from a loose hand in the shape of a hook, covered by a glove which seemed to be cut on the parts where the fingers shove, obviously exposing them.

Sakura dug her face a little inside her pale lilac scarf, trying to cover the blush she knew she had on her face upon seeing him there so casually…while remembering the last time they saw each other had ended up pretty wild. Her smile was still bright and showing, though.

"Damn him, he looks so hot today! Like… everyday! Today's one of those good look-killer days –I mean, look at my hair- how does he do that! " Ino faced her friend again (who seemed to have just snapped out of something and blinked quickly) with a shocked expression. "I can't believe you gave up on him! I mean, sure, he was cute when he was a kid; I understand your childhood crush thing… But now that he is… _that, _you've lost interest? Man…"

Irony was like a pretty lady laughing at Sakura's face. She loosened her shoulders and thinned her eyes comically into slits.

"Anyways, that's also good! Now I can have him all to myself!" She grinned.

"Ino-chan.. If I received a coin each time I hear that…"

"You'd be rich! Come on, let's get inside the class. I'm going to freeze out here."

Sakura nodded and glanced from the corner of her eye at Sasuke before leaving with her friend. Her heart missed a beat when she met his black eyes staring back at her, ignoring the voices that spoke to him cheerfully.

The rain stopped falling.

* * *

_Review if you feel like ;)_


End file.
